Pokemon Ash & May
by PokemonTrainer04
Summary: This is a love story of Ash & May. This is my second lemon, so please review! I hope you like it!


**WARNING: LEMON ONE-SHOT! (2nd lemon ever)  
**

May just got out of the shower, and was about to dry herself, when she realized that she didn't have a towel. "Is anyone around? I don't have a towel**..." **she called. "Uhh, yeah. I'll go get you a towel." said a voice from outside of the pokemon center's bathroom door. It was Ash. May waited patiently as she hear footsteps fade away and then return. "Okay, I'm sort of in a hurry, so I dropped it outside your door! Bye!" he called, then his footsteps ran off. Out of the door? How did he expect her to do that when she wasn't wearing any clothes? She reluctantly opened the door, poking her head out. She looked around but saw no one, and quickly stepped out and grabbed her towel, which was across the hall. Why did he put it so far from the door? Oh, well.

From behind the door, Ash caught a glimpse of her beautiful breasts, but couldn't see her lower area. They were well rounded and full, with pink nipples on the tips. Ash had never realized that May wore a bra to cover them until now. He was tempted to reveal himself and kiss her right there, but he knew that it would give him away. As the door closed and May was in the bathroom, Ash ran towards Brock's and his room, seeking advice.

Brock was reading a porn magazine intently, with drool running down his cheek. When he heard the door close behind Ash, he tried to hide it under his pillow. "It's no use, Brock. I've known that you were reading those for months." said Ash teasingly. "Oh, I guess reading it's okay, then." said Brock, taking it out once more. "I need some advice, Brock. You see, I really like May, and..." he told him how much he loved May, and what had happened a few minutes ago. "Ah, I see. I've had a sneaking suspicion that you liked May. She certainly seems to like you. Maybe you should try it tonight." he suggested, and then said, "I have extra condoms," he smiled sheepishly. "You mean... have _sex_? You really think that's a good idea? I don't want to ruin it... I just love May so much," he trailed off, then reluctantly took the condom from Brock's hands. "Fine," he mumbled, already thinking of a plan to seduce his beloved May.

Later that evening, they set out for a walk, planning to train their pokemon late tonight and maybe even sleep outside. They heard a loud moaning coming from the trees. "Let's go check this out," suggested May. "It might even be a new Pokemon," May grinned at the idea. They crouched down in the bushes, watching the scene unfold before them.

"Ohhhh, Brock! You have such a way to seduce a lady... Faster, baby!" said...Nurse Joy? Brock was on top of her, and they were both fully naked. He started humping her and sucking on her nipples, making her moan.

They backed away slowly, disturbed by what they had seen. "..." whispered May, unable to complete a sentence. "Let's uh, leave those two alone for a bit, shall we?" suggested Ash, and then they were off again.

They decided to camp near the beach, letting the cool water lap at their toes. "This is very beautiful, isn't it?" May said almost to herself, smiling dreamily, watching the ocean. "Yeah, it certainly is..." Ash trailed off, looking at her face. May caught her staring at her and blushed fiercely. "You don't really think that _I'm_ pretty, Ash! You're probably imagining things...I'm really ugly," she finished, then looked down on her appearance, looking kind of sad. "May, what are you talking about? You look very..." he leaned in and spoke into her ear seductively. "Sexy," his hot breath caressed her neck, making her shiver although it was not cold. She instantly looked up, staring at him with her beautiful sea blue eyes. "You really think so?" she whispered. Ash knew that she was playing dumb. She wanted him to make the first move. "Yes, May you really do," he started licking her neck softly, then started sucking and lightly brushing his teeth against it. "Ahhh, Ash... I've loved you for...well, as long as I've known you. I was just afraid of the heartbreak that might come if I made the first move. I'm glad you're doing this. So..." her eyes gleamed excitedly. "You...you really love me? Because I love you, Ash. With all of my heart." she murmured, and stared deep into his chestnut brown eyes. "Yes, May. I love you more than the world," he whispered, then kissed her passionately on the lips. May kissed him back with everything she had, running her hands through his hair. Ash wanted more, even though he dare not force her to do anything against her own will. He could tell that she wanted more, too, but did not want to push her loved one. May hesitantly unbuttoned her shirt, then stopped at the last button. She stared up at him with innocent blue eyes. Ash simply nodded. She threw off her shirt and then started taking his shirt off carefully. Ash reached over to take off her bra, but then thought better of it. He respected her too much to push her that far without permission. May, seemingly reading his mind, took her bra off, revealing her breasts. "They're not much, but..." she trailed off in a moan of pleasure as Ash bent down to suck on her nipples. "They're perfect, May," breathed Ash as he slipped off her shorts and undergarments quickly. There was her womanhood. May tugged on his pants, but they wouldn't budge because of his belt. He tried taking off his belt, but it was no use. He brought out his pokeball. "Taillow, I choose you!" Taillow appeared before them, and gawked at them. "Taillow, quick! Cut my belt with peck!" Taillow quickly cut it off and returned into his pokeball. May tugged off his pants, and then Ash himself pulled off his underwear. There was his manhood. Mindlessly they put their parts together, and Ash was on top of May. "Oh, Ash... I want you _in_ me! I just love you so much-" she gasped as his penis went into her vagina, and he started thrusting in and out. "Ohhhhhhhhh, Ash! I love you! Ash, Ash, Ash, Ash..." In reply of his love for her, he sped up slightly, making her moan loudly in pleasure. He unknowingly broke the barrier, making her cry out in pain as blood dripped down from her part. Ash stopped instantly. "Oh, May! I'm so sorry! I didn't kno-" May cut him off in a fierce kiss. "I know that it wasn't you fault, Ash... What's then was then, and now is now. Now I'm not a virgin, and... is not being a virgin good? Well, if you were the one that shucked me, then heck yeah... Oh, Ash, I just love you so much, I don't have enough words to describe it!" she whispered passionately, tongue-kissing him. "The same for you, my love. I love you so much," he whispered, and then seductively went down and started sucking on her vagina.

When Nurse Joy and Brock finally found them, they were fast asleep in each others arms, still in humping position; still naked. "I guess that condom came in use," Brock murmured under his breath. They saw dried blood on the sand, and knew instantly what had happened.

They were now true lovers.

**I hope that you liked it! This is my second lemon ever so it might be kind of scratchy. Please review so I know that you readers exist! Please? Thank you! - PokemonTrainer04**


End file.
